Hayley Swan
by Hannah forever
Summary: Co-written by me and my twin sister. Hayley Marrie Swan is Bella's "twin" sister. Well, technically, halfsister. Hayley is the daughter of Apollo, and is trying to balance the demigoding life with her life in Forks. But something's wrong, and Hayley is determined to get to the bottom of the misteries surrounding the small Washington town. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: First Impressions

My "twin" stares out the window of the plane as it lifts off. I say that she's my "twin" because she's my age, seventeen, but we don't have the same father. My mother was René Williams. My father is Apollo, Greek god of the Sun, art, prophecy, and medicine.

You may wonder how this happened. I mean, Bella and I being "twins". And yes, we were born on the same day, too.

Well, it's simple. René had an affair with Apollo, while being married to Charlie Swan at the same time, and She conceived two babies on the same day, within twenty minutes. Bella and I was born on September thirteenth, me at 10:10 A.M., and Bella was born at 1:30 P.M.

Of course, Apollo and Charlie had questions about our looks and personalities. Bella has hair so brown it almost looks black, while my own brown hair is a light brown. Bella's eyes are hazel, and mine are piercing blue. Bella is quiet, while I immediately became the lie of the party. Bella is slightly pudgy, and I'm super skinny.

So, Charlie confronted Mom, who admitted to having an affair, and both Charlie and Apollo split. I took Charlie's last name, because René for some reason wanted the Williams line to die out. Later, I learned that she'd been abused growing up, and wanted the line to die out because it symbolized the end of her shitty family. I also found out that Apollo couldn't be a part of my life because of the ancient laws prevented him, so Charlie was a stand-in dad for me.

Now, we're flying out to Charlie's house because René died in a car accident a year ago, and the boarding school we attended finally expelled us.

Mom and I weren't very close; I still resented her for having sex with two men at the same time, and she was never there for me, so, while her death hit me hard, it didn't take me more than about six months to bounce back. She and Bella, however, were inseparable, so it hit her the hardest. She's still grieving for her.

I'm very grateful to Charlie for taking me into his house full-time, and treating me like a daughter, even though I'm not technically his. He always made me feel welcome during the summer, and I know that that'll be the case this time, too.

The plane touches down on the runway, and I race off the plane. I wouldn't say I'm the biggest fan of Forks, for obvious reasons, but I love Charlie, and some of the people who live here, particularly Leah and Seth Clearwater, although I can't stand Jacob and his friends. They always make inappropriate jokes at my expense.

"Hayley!" Charlie says, as I launch myself at my dad of sorts.

"Charlie!" I greet, squeezing the shit out him.

"Dad." Bella says, by way of a greeting. She can be so rude sometimes, but she doesn't mean to. She has schizophrenia and social anxiety, and doesn't always know how to handle a situation. Not that I'm making excuses for her, but our entire family has at least one mental disorder each. Take it from me, the kid with pure-O OCD.

"Isabella!" Charlie greets, hugging her. Charlie, I've determined from my time with him, has paranoia. Part of being a cop, I guess.

I climb into the front of the cop car, leaving my sister to get in the back, which she hates. She should have beat me to the car.

Charlie pulls out into the traffic, and I strike up a conversation with Charlie. Bella may think Charlie is a man of few words, but the truth is that she gets so lost in his head that she doesn't notice when real life happens around her. Again, not making excuses for her or anything.

Charlie pulls into the gravel driveway, talking about the surprises he got for Bella and me. As it turns out, Bella's surprise is a rusty red pickup truck, which is so Bella's style. Charlie bought me a small silver Lexis, which has no dents or scratches, but you can tell isn't new. It must have been taken good care of.

I hug Charlie in thanks, and Bella follows suit, before I lug my duffle bags into the house, and down the stairs to the basement. Charlie and René only had a two bedroom house, so Charlie fixed up the basement for me to use temporarily, during the process of the divorce, and over the years, it became my room for when I came up here with the summer.

The basement is huge. My bed sits under the window, and I have an air hockey table down here. I also have a mini fridge, and a flat screen TV with a subscription to Apple TV. My desk has a MacBook Pro on it, along with a printer. My video camera and tripod is set up next to my desk, and my guitar rests propped up against the wall. In short, this room is so me, and unlike Bella, I paid for everything. Bella can't hold a job, but mine as a babysitter was perfect for me, and I do YouTube as well.

I quickly unpack, since the only things I brought with me were jeans, tee shirts, swim gear (I swim professionally, even though I'm not a child of Poseidon), workout gear, and my jewelry, which is super-simple.

I enter my built-in bathroom, and take a nice long shower. I finally step out of the bathroom, and get my stuff together for school tomorrow. I take my medicine, and pass out on my bed.

* * *

When I wake up, it's to the sound of Bella banging on my door; I must have forgot to set the alarm on my phone. I yell up the stairs that I'm up.

I change into my battered jeans, black tee shirt, and tennis shoes. I throw my swim bag over my shoulder, put in my earrings, which are all mismatched dangles; I have three piercings in each ear. Lastly, I grab my backpack and run upstairs to eat real quick.

"We need to go." Bella says.

"Hold on," I say, rolling my eyes. "I have to brush my teeth. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Bella and I are walking out to our cars. I jam the key into the ignition, pull up the Bluetooth menu, sync my iPhone to it, and blast Post Malone. I slightly speed to school, as I'm gonna be late if I don't.

When I pull in, I'm relieved to see that I'm actually early. I climb out of the car, and head up to the office to get my schedule and shit. The lady behind the counter looks up at me with a bored expression.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Hayley Swan?"

"Hi, Hayley," she says, perking up instantaneously, "welcome to Forks High, home of the Titans."

That can't be a good sign. I'm nervous to start this school now, seeing as to how it's the home of the Titans, which are currently rising from Tartarus. Shit, shit, shit.

* * *

A/n: So this is co-written by me and my sister, Christinethetwilightfan. I wrote this first chapter while being exhausted from practice and some other shit that I had to take care of. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.

Christine and Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: My Father Is A High School Student

I take my schedule with shaky hands, listening to the receptionist babble on about how I can get to my classes, and how her daughter, Jessica, goes here and will help me out. I nod along, and act like I'm paying attention, when in reality, I'm planning out my next video, and trying not to freak out about this being Titan territory.

My first class is Biology in building four, with Mr. Banner. I make my way across the campus, my backpack dangling off one shoulder. I enter building twelve, the one where all the lockers are, and dump my bag in 480b. I have to run to bio before the bell rings. I wind up sitting next to the other Hailey in the class.

"Hayley and Hailey. I like it." quips a boy with frizzy brown hair and braces.

"Shut up, Tyler!" the other Hailey quips. Then to me, "Hi. I'm Hailey Masters. What's your name?"

"Hayley Swan." I answer.

"Cool." Hailey says, digging through her bag for something.

The morning passes pretty uneventfully. Hailey and I became quick friends, and she invited me to sit with her group of friends at lunch. I accepted her invitation, and for that reason, I'm balancing my plate, and looking for her in the crowed.

"Over here!" Hailey jumps onto a chair, and waves at me. I carry my plate over to her table, and take the unoccupied seat next to her. As soon as I sit down, Hailey starts with introductions.

"This is Rebecca," a girl with long dark brown hair, "Bianca," a blond girl, "Austin," a blond boy that looks like he could be her twin, "Zach," a boy with dirty blond hair, "and of course me. Y'all, this is Hayley Swan."

"Hi." I say, smiling slightly at them. They all smile back, particularly Bianca and Austin. Then it hits me: Bianca and Austin.

Austin is one of Apollo's kids, and Bianca was one of Artimis's hunters. I decide to see if either of them have classes with me, before tuning back into the conversation.

"Earth to Hayley." Zach is saying, waving his hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I ask, coming back to Earth.

"Don't you have a twin?"

"Yeah. Isabella, although she goes by Bella. She's..." I glance around the cafeteria. "Over there." I say, pointing to Bella, who's staring at something. I quickly look to where she's staring, and I see that she's not staring at something, she's staring at someone. Or rather, a group of someones.

A group of five sit around a table, but they don't eat, or talk to each other, or anything. One boy is big and bulky, with black hair. Another boy is taller, leaner, with sandy blond hair. From behind, he looks like Luke, and that sends an uneasy feeling coursing through me. It's not Luke, I tell myself, and move on. The last boy is somehow younger looking, like he could be a student, rather than a teacher. He has bronze colored hair, which is very untidy. One girl has spiky black hair, and looks kind of like a pixy. The other girl has long platinum blond hair. She's the only one facing me, and Í see that her face is stunning. She's so beautiful it'd make Miss America cry.

I make all these observations in a couple seconds, and have to roll my eyes. Of course my sister would wonder about them. They're mysterious, which is something my half-sister likes.

I, on the other hand, leave well-enough alone. I have enough problems without trying to solve a mystery. I just hope they aren't monsters, 'cause I'd have to kill them, and that would raise some questions. I'm just lucky ,charlie and Bella can't see through the Mist. René could, but she's gone now.

Lunch goes by quickly, and soon, I'm heading off to my elective, Creative writing. Austin is also in my class, and I'm only starting the rest of the pieces in the puzzle. Austin is actually Apollo, which makes him my father. He's using my brother's first name, which can't mean anything good.

I take a seat in the circle, place my notebook on the desk, and immediately set to work, composing a poem about small town life. It sucks, like all my other poems, so at the end of class, I opt out of reading it. ow don't need people thinking that I suck.

I'm shoving the books I need into my bag when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I know it's not Bella, we aren't close, and she just texts me if she needs something, si turn around, and come face to face with Apollo.

"Austin." I say, slipping one of my backpack straps over my shoulders. I check the time, and see that I have an hour before I have to get to practice. I stuff my phone back into my jeans pocket, and turn full attention to my dad.

"Hayley." he greets, his tone only confirming for me my Austin's true identity.

Keeping my voice low, I say, "Apollo."

"Yes, my child." he says, smiling slightly at me.

"What's up?" I ask, sliding a hair-tie off my wrist, and pulling my hair into a ponytail. I do this pre-practice because it shaves off time.

"Do you have practice today?" Apollo asks. I nod. "Okay, then can we meet after?"

"Sure. It ends at six. We could go get some dinner or something." I suggest.

"Okay, sounds good. See you later, my child."

"See you later, Dad." I say, smiling back.

The drive to the YMCA is short, and soon, I'm heading out to the pool, and read the workout written on the door of the hot tub. I climb onto the diving block, and execute a textbook dive; no splash, hands over my head, perfect arch. I start in on my workout, soon finding my rhythm. This is my passion.

The practice is over sooner than I'd like, and then I'm heading back into the locker room to change. I exit the YMCA, and drive quickly over to the only chain-food restaurant in town, Olive Garden. I'm curious as to why myself needs me, but I know whatever-it-is, I won't like it.

* * *

A/n: I know it's short, but I, Christine, am exhausted, and Hannah is working on her other stories. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

Christine and Hannah.

A quick side note from Hannah: This story contains my OC, Fergie Moskowitz from Daughter Of the Seas.


	3. author note

**a/n: I've decided to put a couple of my stories on hold, so I'm posting this on all my stories except for Reading TLT, which will continu no matter what. The gist of the situation is that trying to do eight stories at a time is really hard, even if one of them is co-written. So, therefore, I have decided to put four of my stories on hold to make room for new ones. So on Sunday, the stories with the least reviews asking me to continue will be put on hold. I hate doing this to y'all, but my life is so chaotic right now. In the meantime, I will try to update like normal. Thanks and peace!**

 **Hannah.**


End file.
